The Hidden Secrets of Tomoyo Daidouji
by Makoto-and-MooCat
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji has something more then just being the character with the camera. She has secret powers that she is force to keep to herself. Unfortunately, there is someone after her, who is this person? Will he do something terrible?
1. Changing Emotions

Makoto: Woo hoo! My second fic with CCS! YAY!!!!!! (Streamers fly everywhere)  
  
MooCat: Where did you get the streamers?  
  
Makoto: What do you think?! THIS IS FICTIONAL!! I CAN MAKE UP WHAT EVER I WANT!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
MooCat: You are insane...dangerous...and crazy!  
  
Makoto: You'll REGRET SAYING THAT!!! (Writes that MooCat is wearing baby clothes)  
  
MooCat: WAAAAAH! PLEASE!!! GET RID OF THESE CLOTHES! PLEASE!!  
  
Makoto: Ok (WRites that MooCat is wearing a tutu)  
  
Mooat: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: (Snicker) We do not own any part of Card Captor Sakura!  
*******************************************************  
  
Changing Emotions  
  
"Ja ne Tomoyo! See you tomorrow!" The brown haired cherry blossum waved goodbye to her good friend.  
  
"Honana (See you)!" The purple haired girl smiled back.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji giggled as she saw Sakura trip over a step with her rollerskates. She walked gracefully all the way home as she flopped her books and backpack on her bed and changed into something a little more comfortable. Strangely, she dressed into a pair of lilac baggy gi pants with a long scarf wrapped around her waist and a dark purple chinese like top with pretty blossoms all over.  
  
Making sure no one was around, she removed a picture and a button with a key sat hidden away from unwanted eyes. Taking out of her pocket, she slipped it into the keyhole and pushed the button then from a wall, a hidden door slid open! Tomoyo stepped in before the hidden door closed from behind her as she entered an elevator and waited for the doors to open. Once again, she exited the elevator and put her hand on the fingerprint scanner as the computer identified her and open the metal door.   
  
"Welcome Tomoyo Daidouji, any requests today?" The computer's speakers boomed.  
  
"No thank you!" Tomoyo smiled. She tied her hair into two neat pony tails. "Just put on Security 394."  
  
"As you wish Miss Daidouji..." Just then, motion detectors (laser like lines) filled the room!  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she took a couple of breaths and incredibly gave a running start to do cartwheels, flips and slides through the motion detectors, and not setting them off!   
  
"Thank you computer! You can set off Security 394, just give me a few objects now, Weights 2, 5, 8, and 28!" Tomoyo wiped the sweat off her forehead.  
  
The motion detectors went off and four GIANT yet beautiful vases came from the walls and sat atleast five metres from the corners of the room. The mysterious Tomoyo Daidouji sat at the middle of the room as she started to meditate. With her arms, she raised them and magically so did the vases!  
  
'Tomoyoo.............' A dark voice echoed throughout the room.  
  
Tomoyo jerked the vases thudded to the ground.  
  
"...W-who's there?" The purple haired girl stood up in fighting stance as she magically created daggers of ice in both hands.   
  
'Tomoyo...........heh heh heh...' It cacked in pure evil.  
  
"SHOW YOURSELF!!" Tomoyo was shaking in fear.  
  
'Tomoyo, I'm hurt! You don't know who I am?' The voice mocked the shaking girl.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!!!" Now, Tomoyo was at the point of which tears started to form.   
  
'You will soon see...gentle, kind, angelic Tomoyo Daidouji...You will soon see....my ice princess...' The voice whispered as an evil wind swept in the room.  
  
Tomoyo screamed as she threw her daggers everywhere. Just then, Sonomi entered the room as the daggers shot towards her. Just then, it stopped, centimetres away from her head as it dropped down and disappeared.  
  
"Tomoyo?! Are you ok!" Mrs. Daidouji ran over to her fallen daughter.  
  
Tomoyo was weeping as tears poured from her eyes, while Sonomi hugged her daughter.  
  
"Calm down now, what happened Tomoyo-chan?" Sonomi tried to calm her daughter.  
  
At a glimpse, she saw a mark on Tomoyo's forehead that glowed an eerie purple and black. Sonomi knew what it meant, it meant Ice Darkness.  
  
"Okaasan? Okaasan? What's going on?" Tomoyo's voice cracked.  
  
Sonomi snapped out of her gaze as the mark left her precious daughter's forehead, "Nothing dear, but what's going on? I come to your training room and you go beserk on me! Is there anything wrong?"   
  
Tomoyo paused as she looked at her hands and around the room, "nothing Okaasan, i just wanted to do a little target practising!"   
  
"Oh..." Mrs. Daidouji could tell that Tomoyo was lying, because her daughter was very bad at lying but she didn't want to push it. She looked around her as the daggers disappeared and back at Tomoyo, who had a forced smile on her face.  
  
"Well, I think you had enough training! You have to do your homework now!" Sonomi sighed as the mother and daughter walked back upstairs...  
  
'Heh heh heh, she is so naive....soon, Tomoyo will be mine!' A voice laughed and disappeared without a trace...  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
*******************************************************  
Makoto: Woo hoo! This chapter wasn't as bad as my other ones! What is this mysterious voice? Will it return? Stay tuned!  
  
MooCat: Please send reviews, but no flamers!  
  
  
~Chow for now~ 


	2. Hidden Away

Makoto: Hmmm, I guess it's an ok start for our new story! Fallen Pheniox, where are you?  
  
MooCat: Thank you raven for reviewing! YOU ARE OUR VERY FIRST REVIEWER!!  
  
Makoto: Anyways, I hope our second chapter will be more of a success! Hope ya likes!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Uh...no...we do not own any part of Card Captor Sakura  
*******************************************************  
  
Hidden Away  
  
Tomoyo was walking down the street while a black, sleek limo drove towards her. A little afraid, she continued to walk. The limo kept following so she slowed down her pace, took a deep breath and looked into the limo.   
  
The windows rolled down slowly, "Ohayo Daidouji-sama! Do you wish to have a ride with us?"  
  
Tomoyo breathed a sigh of relief, glad that it was only her overprotective bodyguards. "Arigatou, but I'm going to walk with Sakura today! Maybe tomorrow!"   
  
"Are you sure? We are only here for your safety Daidouji-san!" Another one of her bodyguards asked.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, "Don't worry about me! You girls go along and do something fun for a change, instead of looking after little ol me!"  
  
"Tomoyo, you are an innocent, kind twelve year old who's mother is a president of a successful Toy Company, you would be quite a ransom to someone!"   
  
"I'll be fine! I can defend myself! Why not you go to the mall and shop for a little bit, you never know if there is a sale!" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
Her bodyguards sighed and did what the little girl said, and drove away with caution.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Wait up!" A voice called out.  
  
Tomoyo swirled around as she saw her best friend roll down the sidewalk and screeched on her brakes.   
  
"Ohayou!" Sakura huffed.  
  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan! Are you ok?" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"I'm fine! Who were those people in the fancy limo?"   
  
"Oh just my bodyguards! They were wondering if I would want to ride with them but I said that I was walking with you!"   
  
"You shouldn't have Tomoyo! They are only concerned of your safety and so am I! You shouldn't risk your life for me!" Sakura protested.  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "I'm not exactly risking my life Sakura-chan! Don't worry about me, I can do fine on my own!"  
  
The girls chatted as they hurried over to the school. Quickly rushing into the class they met and greeted their classmates.  
  
"Ohayou!" Sakura waved as they walked towards their seats.   
  
"Sakura, there is this competition that I'm going to in about three weeks! I'm suppose to represent the school! I am a little nervous, but just to tell you I might not be able to walk you back home because of the extra time I spend at choir!" Tomoyo noted.  
  
Sakura grinned, "Don't worry Tomoyo! You have the best voice ever! You are going to win the competition!"   
  
"Ohayou Sakura! Ohayou Tomoyo!" another voice greeted.  
  
The two girls turned their heads and saw a couple of boys, one brown hair and stern brown eyes and the other one with navy blue hair and sneaky blue eyes.  
  
"Konnichiwa Syaoron-kun, Eriol-kun! How are you this morning?" Tomoyo smiled as Sakura and Syaoron blushed when they made eye contact.  
  
"We are very good Tomoyo-chan! We heard that you are going to represent our school in the all city singing competition, I wish you luck!" Eriol smiled.  
  
"Arigatou! I need all the luck I can get! But I'm glad that you will be with me Eriol!" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh, gomen nasai! I must have forgotten to tell you Sakura! Eriol is going to be my piano accompaniment at the competition!"   
  
"Really? That's great Tomoyo! I wish you both luck!" Syaoron smiled.  
  
"Class, please settle down! We shall start attendance, please pay attention!" The teacher calmly announced as all the students obediantly went back to their seats.  
  
  
~*Eriol*~  
During all the lesson, I wasn't paying much attention. Being the reincarnation of Clow Reed means that I don't really need to learn history. My eyes glanced at Syaoron from the desk next to him, who was mentally concentrating, then at Sakura, who was infront of Syaoron, and then Tomoyo, who sat elegantly infront of me.   
  
Her dark purple hair neatly, yet gracefully, loose on her back as she put a lock of her hair behind her ears. Tomoyo Daidouji was perfect towards me. She's has never been angry, never cried, never did anything that would destroy her innocence. I view her as an angel sent down to Earth to grace the presence of mortals.   
  
Of course I knew, that I have fallen for my purple haired friend but I'm too embarassed to confess. This is totally unlike me to be embarassed or shy to say anthing but I can't seem to say those words.   
  
What should I do? I can't tell Nakuru because she'll just blurt it infront of her face, and Spinel isn't one to talk about love...  
  
  
~*Syaoron*~  
While I was trying to study for a History which is coming up, I couldn't help but notice that Eriol was becoming a little different somehow. Every now and then, he would take glances at Tomoyo, blush, and then look back at his books, what's going on?  
  
Back a few years ago, when Sakura battled Eriol and won we expected for him to leave, but he just stayed for no apparent reason. Not that I don't like him, I mean he is one of my best friends even though he teases me a lot because of my crush with Sakura, but he never said why he was staying.  
  
Maybe it has to do with Tomoyo....who knows? This is the reincarnation of Clow Reed we're talking about!  
  
  
Eleven PM  
  
Sonomi Daidouji creaked open the door of her slumbering daughter. Once again, she came home late because their was an error in one of their ordering programs. Sonomi felt extremely guilty that she couldn't be at dinner for Tomoyo, but as she sat on her daughters bed she saw a soft smile on her lips.  
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo, you are such a good daughter for a horrible mother, even after our horrible past you still place a happy smile on your face and hidden away all those horrible memories..." Sonomi cried silently.   
  
  
####///**********FlashBack**********\\\####  
  
"Sweetie? Sweetie how's our baby?" A man bursted into the room.  
  
Sonomi put on a weak yet happy smile as she uncovered the face of their newborn daughter, Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
"Tsukino, Tsukino it's our daughter!" Sonomi cried happy tears.  
  
The man lifted Tomoyo into his arms, as the baby woke up with bright, big purple eyes. Tomoyo giggled and laughed wildly as she looked upon her father.  
  
"Tomoyo...Tomoyo! That shall be her name!" Tsukino laughed as he sat beside his precious wife, giving her happy kisses.   
  
  
Four Years Later  
  
Four year old Tomoyo, wearing an adorable purple dress sang beautifully as her father played the grand piano that was in the middle of the library.  
  
"Beautiful Tomoyo! Simply beautiful! Can you pass me those music sheets?" Tsukino, Tomoyo's father, winked.  
  
Tomoyo giggled as she pointed towards the music sheets, that sat all the way across the room. Magically, they flew towards her father slowly and carefully.   
  
Suddenly, a scream was heard from the garden! Tomoyo and her father rushed to the gardens as fast as possible when they saw storm clouds fill the sky, and a dark shadow holding one of the garden maids!  
  
"Who are you! What do you want?" Tsukino shouted, Tomoyo hiding behind his legs.  
  
"Heh heh heh...Tsukino...to think that you would remember me after all these years..." The man laughed evilly, and right then he pointed a finger at the maid and her head exploded with blood!  
  
Tomoyo screamed as the shadowed stranger pushed the dead maid towards the little girl. The blood splattered all over Tomoyo's beautiful purple dress.  
  
"What are you doing here? I have banished you from reality for an eternity!" Tsukino gawked.   
  
The man laughed, "Sometimes even an Eternity doesn't last forever!"   
  
Immediately, the evil stranger shot a strange black shadow blast with his hands that charged towards the family.  
  
"OTOUSAN!!!!!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
Tsukino roughly made a golden beam to charge against the strangers attacks.   
  
The man snickered, "Tsukino, Tsukino, Tsukino...don't you know that when you are gone, you always come back more powerful then before!"   
  
The black blast expanded ten times as Tsukino dodged out of the way.   
  
"Otousan! Otousan!" Tomoyo hysterically cried.  
  
"It's ok Tomoyo-chan...everything will be ok..." Tsukino reassured his daughter.   
  
Just then, something attacked Tsukino which hit him away and bammed into a wall. He groaned as Tomoyo continued to hysterically cry. The man approached the purple haired girl with a bit of curiousity.  
  
"Don't cry...you are such a beautiful creature...you shouldn't cry..." The man traced one finger down Tomoyo's cheek, as she frozed with fear. With his finger, he tapped on Tomoyo's forehead and a symbol glowed a eerie purple and black, the symbol mean Ice Darkness.  
  
"Such a beautiful creature...will be mine forever!" The man cackled when suddenly a dagger was thrunged into his stomach.  
  
"What did you do to my daughter?!" Tsukino madly roared.  
  
Once again, the stranger laughed, "I just made sure that she will be in my view for the rest of eternity! Does that scare you Tsukino?"  
  
Tsukino roared as he charged towards the stranger in full force, but before he could lay a finger on him, the stranger had a long sword stabbed straight through Tsukino!  
  
"OTOUSAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo cried.   
  
"...You will never get away with this...you will never touch my daughter!" Tsukino breath raspily as blood soaked his clothes.   
  
"...(cough) Maybe I won't but...soon an offspring will rise...in my name...and will sweep your purple haired princess away!" The stranger laughed.  
  
"Not if I have something to say about it!" Tsukino yelled as he created a portal in the sky.   
  
"WHAT THE?!?!?!"  
  
"A portal, back to where you belong! You will never touch Tomoyo!" Tsukino smirked, as the stranger was sucked in.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The monster cried as he disappeared into the portal.  
  
"otousan! Otousan!" Tomoyo cried, crawling to her father.  
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan...I'm sorry that I won't be able to see you grow...I'm sorry that I won't be able to see you graduate...I'm sorry for everything Tomoyo...I'll never be able to see you again, but always remember...you will always be in my heart, as I will be in yours and your mother...tell okaasan that i'm sorry and that I love her..." And just like that, Tsukino was sucked into the portal.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!" Tomoyo screamed as her father vanished in thin air.   
  
####///**********End of FlashBack**********\\\####  
  
"And just like that, you told me the whole story in pools of tears and pain. Even when I found you, blood soaked in the yard murmering hateful words, you grew up to be a beautiful lady that is grateful for life...and keeping so many secrets away from your most closest friends must have been hard. Tomoyo, you are strong, but will you be strong enough to defeat your dark curse?" Sonomi cried, as she covered her precious daughter with her blanket and left the room.   
  
Just then, an shadow of a boy appeared sitting near the window.  
  
"So...Tsukino's wife remembers that fateful day...but Tomoyo...you will be mine...no matter what!"   
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
*******************************************************  
Makoto: Hope this chapter will get some CCS fans over here!  
  
MooCat: Don't forget to review! No flamers!  
  
  
~Chow for now~ 


	3. Attraction

Makoto: YAY!! We got six more reviews! Hurray!  
  
MooCat: We'd like to thank:  
  
Melony - THANK YOU!!!  
Asahi Taiga - I luve hugs! Thnx!  
Eevetta - THANK YOU!   
Erika - Maybe her father isn't dead...you'll see!  
KawaiiAngel - I'll try my best!  
raven - HI AGAIn!!!! THNX!!!!  
  
Makoto: Well, let's give these reviewers what they asked for!   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: (Sob) No we do not own any part of Cardcaptor Sakura! But we did make up the lyrics in this chapter!  
*******************************************************  
  
Attraction  
  
"Ja ne Tomoyo-chan! See you tomorrow!" Sakura waved in her cheerleading outfit.  
  
"Bye Sakura!" Tomoyo waved as her best friend skipped off.   
  
The plum blossom took a deep breath as she began to walk down the halls. From time to time she would look out the window cherishing how beautiful the trees were as she continue to walk. Humming a happy tune, she turned on the hallway towards the music room. Tomoyo heard the piano keys being played. A melody so rich that she wished that she could capture the beauty with her singing.  
  
~Wow! Eriol is such a good piano player!~ Tomoyo thought as she entered the room, yet waited at the door frame.   
  
Tomoyo watched the handsome navy haired boy concentrating with the calm grin he always has on. His eyes closed to enjoy the music while his hands magically played the piano. The purple princess sighed happily as she listened to her partner play.   
  
  
"If only all the wishes of the world came true  
Like pinkhaired pretty ponies, or apples that are blue  
Will you come along with me on the shooting stars at night  
Don't you worry, it'll be a breath taking sight..."  
  
  
The plum blossom sighed as Eriol played the last note of the song.   
  
"Bravo Eriol-kun! Simply wonderful!" Tomoyo clapped.  
  
  
~*Eriol*~  
  
I gasped when I realised that Tomoyo was in the room when she started clapping.   
  
"Uh...Tomoyo! I didn't know you were listening!" Eriol stuttered.  
  
"Oh Gomen-nasai! I'm sorry if you wanted a moment alone to sing!"   
  
"Oh no it's not that, I'm just surprised!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled as Eriol just returned to his carefree smile.   
  
"Eriol, how did you learn to play piano?" Tomoyo popped beside Eriol on the piano chair.  
  
"It's a good calm excercise i did before I was reincarnated and I still love to play it in this world too!" Eriol smiled.  
  
"Wow! That's great!" Tomoyo chirped as she pushed a few of the keys down.  
  
  
While Tomoyo was excersising her voice, I thought about a few things. Like how come I didn't sense her before she came to the room...it's like something stopping me from sensing her. But enough about worrying, I look up to the beautiful purple haired princess as she kept perfect rhythum   
  
Her school uniform slightly moving because of the small breeze entering the room. Everything was at peace when she sang such happy or sad songs. Today, she put two plum barrettes on each side of her locks away from her beautiful sparkling eyes. As soon as she finished the last note, Tomoyo turned around and looked at me.  
  
"Are you ready to practise?" She smiled.  
  
  
~*Tomoyo*~  
  
I wonder what Eriol was staring at...he seems to be at daze and a little edgy today! Oh well, everyone has there days!  
  
  
~*Narrator*~  
  
"So Tomoyo, who wrote the song you're going to sing?" Eriol asked as he placed the music sheets upon the piano.  
  
"Um...actually I did. I asked a few of the proffesionals from my mom's work to help me write this song! I'm not sure if it will be good enough at the competition but we can always use another piece!" Tomoyo laughed nervously.  
  
Eriol looked over the music and gasped, "YOU made ALL this?"   
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Oh wow! You're really talented aren't you Tomo-chan?" Eriol teased.   
  
The purple haired blossom stuck out her tongue as she laughed.   
  
"Well, let's see how it will go!" The navy blue haired reincarnation placed his finger tips on the keys. Tomoyo took a deep breath in.   
  
  
Through the sands of time  
I tried to find you  
And I do, find you  
Locked up in a place like this  
  
Dark, dreadful creatures  
Roaming in your homeland  
Can you find a friend to   
help you on the way?  
  
Living alone is painful everyday  
Why don't I come with you on the way?  
  
Eriol played beautifully as Tomoyo sang with all her heart and emotions. Eriol smiled at his purple haired goddess as he opened his mouth to do the duet singing in the chorus...  
  
Run Away...from here with me  
Run Away...to the far ends of the sea  
Run Away...till we find our happy place  
Till we find, a real smile on your face  
  
Far Away...is our own paradise  
Far Away...are bright balloons and kites  
Far Away...where wishes do come true  
Like some courage, to say I love you  
  
Tomoyo stopped singing as she looked at Eriol while he began to do his solo. She sang delicately at every second line, not noticing that she was staring at Eriol.   
  
Every second of my life  
I have loved you  
Every crush that I had  
I still loved you  
  
Every heartbreak I met  
I fell even more in love   
Every day I look at you  
I want to kiss you...so much  
  
Tomoyo started singing into the mic, as Eriol gladly accompanied her as they switched parts on the second verse of the chorus.  
  
Run Away...from here with me  
Run Away...to the far ends of the sea  
Run Away...till we find our happy place  
Till we find, a real smile on your face  
  
Far Away...is our own paradise  
Far Away...are bright balloons and kites  
Far Away...where wishes do come true  
Like some courage, to say I love you  
  
Tomoyo smiled as the piano solo played and then she sang her favourite part of the song alone, except for the last line, which she sang together with Eriol.   
  
Run Away...into my arms tonight  
Run Away...I'll hold you oh so tight  
Run Away...kiss you on both rosy cheeks  
Then on your lips so sweet  
  
Far Away...we'll ride off into the sun  
Far Away...we'll play and run and run  
Far Away...i hope I can tell you  
That I...have fallen...in love with you...  
  
  
"Oh wow! That was sooooooo good!" Tomoyo jumped.  
  
"Ya! You sure know how to write a song!" Eriol smiled, not helping having a little hope of sparks firing between him and Tomoyo.  
  
  
Eight PM  
  
Tomoyo has just finished off her bath as she blow dried her hair and put it into one big braid. She quickly changed into her pyjamas, pretty sky blue ChocoCat pjs, as she stared into the night. Suddenly, her cell phone rang.   
  
The purple haired girl crawled on her bed as she grabbed the cell phone and flopped on the bed.  
  
"Moshi Moshi? Tomoyo Daidouji speaking." Tomoyo greeted.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! It's Sakura!"  
  
"Sakura! Good to hear from you! Is there something you need?"   
  
"Oh no! I just wanted to ask how the practise went! Oh, and Kero says hi!"   
  
"(Giggle) Tell Kero I said Hi too! Anyways, practise was good! Eriol and I just have to work on the song more!"  
  
"Really? You and Eriol seem to spend a lot of time together (snicker)."  
  
"What do you mean Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Oh c'mon Tomoyo-chan! I may be a little dimbulb a few times but I can tell when something happens between two people, most of the time anyways..."   
  
"Something happens between two people? Oh! Iie iie iie! Sakura-chan, Eriol-kun and I are just good friends that wish to win the competition!"   
  
"(Snicker) That's not what Kero says! Well, if you really think that there is positively NOTHING going on between you, you just consider looking at Eriol Hiiragizawa in a different pair of eyes..."  
  
Tomoyo paused.  
  
"You still there Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Oh! Gomen sakura-chan! Just was thinking..."  
  
"Well Tomoyo, you better hurry up with your decision because Eriol has done his..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Oops! There's a caller on the other line! See you tomorrow Tomoyo-chan!"   
  
"WAIT! Sakura-chan what do you mean-"  
  
As the phone went dead Tomoyo sighed as she turned off her cellphone.   
  
~What did Sakura mean about Eriol has done his..?!~ Tomoyo thought as she opened a window for some fresh air. She then turned on her TV and popped in a video.   
  
The confused purple haired girl watched the video she taped back in the Cardcapting and changing days. She missed them, because she has grown fond of her cherry blossom friend and became closer everyday. Tomoyo loved making those costumes for her to wear, but now she didn't want to nag Sakura with useless deeds. Tomoyo then perked up when she saw a little scene with Eriol.   
  
Tomoyo tilted her head, examining every facial feature of her navy blue haired friend. She paused the video as she took a closer look. His deep navy eyes, dark blue hair...she took a closer look at everything.  
  
~Hmm...he is quite handsome...fun, nice, calm, charming...~ Tomoyo thought, never noticing the boy that sat on the open window.   
  
~Reincarnation of Clow Reed means he's mature too...wow! I've never noticed such good qualities of Eriol-kun! Plus he's so much fun to hang around with!~ Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Maybe I've fallen in love with Eriol, the Reincarnation of Clow Reed!" Tomoyo giggled but then stopped, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I said that! I thought that I loved Sakura but if I was true to her, i wouldn't even THINK of such thing! Could it be...Eriol..."  
  
Suddenly, she felt a horrible pain in her head as she cringed and tried to yell but she couldn't, it was like someone went into her head and was destroying everything precious to her!  
  
'You will not fall in love with him...the time is not yet till I can appear in reality! If you shall continue to say this blabber...you will feel the pain ten fold!' A voice hissed.   
  
"WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" Tomoyo grabbed her head, trying to knock the pain out.   
  
'Tomoyo Tomoyo Tomoyo, you still don't realise it? I want you...' The voice snickered.  
  
"SOMEONE HELP ME!! ANYONE!!!" Tomoyo screamed but then she was in a room of darkness. The pain still knocking in her head.  
  
'Now Tomoyo...be a good girl...let me enter your soul...' A shadow of a boy was in Tomoyo's blurry vision. Her tears started to form as silently she sobbed, choking on her own tears.   
  
'Don't cry...you are such a beautiful creature...you shouldn't cry...' The mysterious boy traced her jaw line as he stopped at the sign on her forehead. The boy then turned into a mystic dark form and entered her head through the Ice Darkness sign.  
  
"Someone help me...anyone...Eriol..." Tomoyo cried as she blacked out.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
*******************************************************  
Makoto: Oh wow, who could this mysterious boy be? What will he do with Tomoyo now that he is in her soul?  
  
MooCat: What is this mysterious Ice Darkness sign on Tomoyo's forehead? Stay tuned to the next chapter of The Hidden Secrets of Tomoyo Daidouji!  
  
  
~Chow for now~ 


End file.
